Accused
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: [Anthro Story] Rocky is accused of commiting a crime that he just happened to be near at the wrong time. With the help of his friends and surprisingly the head of Blue Shield Squad, his name gets cleared, they must find out who was behind his framing. And the one behind it will be shocking to them. Warnings are posted in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Rocky is Guilty?

**AN: this story contains femboy stuff as well as a cuntboy pairing as well**

 **as well gay pairings as well a lesbian pairing. Do not read if you hate any of the listed above.**

 _ **Pairings are:**_

 ** _Chase/Vulcan_**

 ** _Marshall/Rocky_**

 ** _Skye/Everest_**

 ** _Zuma(femboy)/Ryder_**

 ** _Scott/Tom_**

* * *

On a cold and windy night in December in the city of Los Angeles, things seemed to be alright, but in reality, they weren't. One of Chase's friends, Jax, was walking along with Rocky, seemingly minding their business, until a hooded figure knocks out Rocky. Jax understandably was freaking out since Rocky was knocked out.

Rocky groaned as he lied on the ground, out cold

Jax tried his best to fight off the hooded figure, but in the end, he was murdered in cold blood, bearing several knife puncture wounds in his neck and a bullet hole in his head. The figure laid out the bloody knife and gun near Rocky as he fled the scene.

Rocky woke up a moment later and screamed in horror when he saw Jax's bloody body "JAX! NOOOOOO!"

But unfortunately for Rocky…..things were about to get worse for him. The sounds of sirens could heard as the police were called to investigate a brutal stabbing and shooting.

The head cop, a Dalmatian with a lightning bolt scar over his left eye with emerald eyes, looked over the crime scene and had told Rocky to stay put.

Rocky nodded while he was crying "Yes sir."

"Victim was Jax Winters. Murder weapons, this knife and gun. Unfortunately, Mr. Evergreen, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Jax Winters." The Dalmatian said with a hint of regret in his voice. He hated that he was arresting a member of the Paw Patrol. "Paws behind your back please."

"What?! No way! I did not do this!" Rocky said as he tries to pull his paw away

The Dalmatian sighed. "Guilty until proven innocent Mr. Evergreen. Unfortunately, you were the last one with Mr. Winters."

"I was not. Please let me go home. PLEASE!" Rocky begged pleadingly

"Fine, but I'm placing you under house arrest. We don't know if you are the killer but seeing as you were found with the murder weapons, you're considered a suspect." The Dalmatian sighed.

"But it wasn't me!" Rocky whined.

The Dalmatian dismissed his men. "Listen, I know you didn't do it, but I got to be seen doing something Rocky. There's a killer on the loose and you being found with the murder weapons makes me think they were planted there to frame you."

Rocky cried "Fine, I'll cooperate! But I will not be happy."

"Rocky, play nice for the police. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it wasn't you. I promise." Vulcan said. Because of this, Chase might not want to be with him anymore. Vulcan sighed "Go on home. I'm not taking you to the station but you're not to leave the Tower until your name is cleared. I'm sorry."

Rocky nodded and walked home crying

~PAW Patrol Tower, Downtown Los Angeles~

Marshall was just telling Chase who the victim was, since he was a doctor. "I'm sorry Chase. Jax was found dead next to Rocky."

Chase frowned "How could this happen?"

Vulcan walked in "Chase, it was a set up. Obviously someone wanted to frame the Recycling Worker of the Patrol. It wasn't Rocky. He doesn't have the guts to kill someone."

"Until this case is closed, I'm not trusting him." Chase said

Rocky ran inside the Tower to his room crying when he heard Chase say that.

"Wow. and here I thought you were supposed to be his friend babe." Vulcan sighed "Rocky's not allowed to leave this tower. And YOU'RE gonna help me clear his name."

"Me?" Chase asked

"You're the only cop I really trust. The others will wash their paws of this and be done with it."

"Wash their paws of this? What does that mean?" Chase asked, still holding a bit of anger for what happened

"means they all think Rocky is the killer and they won't investigate deeper."

Chase sighed "Very well."

Vulcan sighed "Well I better head on home then." He lowered his ears.

"What's wrong, sir?" Chase asked, noticing his lowered ears

"I'm still feeling guilty about arresting Rocky…" Vulcan was sure that Chase didn't love him now.

"I just don't know what else to say." Chase said, who was clearly bothered by everything that just happened. Rocky, however, was not happy at all. He did not want to come out of his room.

"Why me?!" Rocky cried with his pillow over his head, feet kicking.

Vulcan sighed "Alright just take care of him please."

"Yes sir. If you need me, call me." Chase said

Vulcan knew it. The way Chase was calling him sir was a hint he was pissed off at Vulcan for arresting his friend.

"Have a good night." Chase said.

"I'll try…." Vulcan said as he walked to his motorcycle and put his helmet on before speeding off to his apartment.

Chase tried to focus on his own business, but he couldn't.

Vulcan would be in for a long solo night. Normally Chase would have offered him to stay the night but he didn't tonight, proving to Vulcan that Chase was mad at him.

Chase decided to at least try to eat his dinner with Ryder and the other pups. Rocky was too upset and distracted to come out.

Vulcan sighed to himself, too upset with himself to even attempt to eat so he just stripped down to his panties and laid in bed with the blanket covering him half expecting Chase to come through his apartment door.

After Chase ate his dinner, he decided to apologize to Vulcan for his behavior by going over to his apartment.

Vulcan was in bed when he heard the knock so he pulled on a pair of blue basketball shorts and went to the door.

~Vulcan's Apartment, Uptown Los Angeles near the LAPD station.~

"Hey, Vulcan." Chase said, feeling guilty instead of angry at Vulcan this time.

"Come in then" Vulcan said as he let Chase in.

Chase walked in and sat down, his thumbs fidgeting.

"You have every right to be upset with me Chase. If my babe arrested my friend, I would be upset too"

Chase hugged Vulcan tightly as he cried into the Dalmatian's chest, tears falling freely "I miss Jax so much!"

"he was a good friend. At least he died fighting." Vulcan sighed

Chase did not change his position "I wish he would come back."

"I know" Vulcan rubs Chase's back, confused as hell as to why Chase wasn't angry at him anymore

"May I stay with you tonight? Please?" Chase asked.

"Sure but I thought you were mad at me?"

"I overreacted. I have a tendency to do that sometimes. I'm sorry for my behavior. It was un-." Chase started to say

He was stopped mid sentence by a passionate kiss from Vulcan, who somehow in the midst of Chase speaking, had taken off his shorts to reveal his pink panties.

Chase was surprised a little bit at not only the kiss, but also by what Vulcan was wearing "You wear...panties?" Chase asked

"I thought you already knew that I did?" Vulcan asked Chase.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. My stress got the best of me." Chase said.

Vulcan smirked "I know a good way to release that stress~" Vulcan murred as he pulled Chase to the bed.

"Oh?" Chase asked.

The answer came clear as Vulcan stripped himself and Chase naked before putting a condom on Chase's hard cock.

Chase chuckled. He loved it when Vulcan would bring him out of his sadness.

Vulcan got on top of Chase and lowered his pussy onto his condom covered cock while kissing the Shepherd.

Chase moaned at the pleasing actions Vulcan did to him.

The flame spotted Dalmatian slowly started riding his Shepherd's cock happily moaning out Chase's name. The reason for the panties was revealed to Chase the first night they ever slept together, which was about 3 years ago.

Chase moaned out Vulcan's name too

Vulcan was lost in the pleasure as he rode his boyfriend's cock. "F-f-fuck. You're just as big as I remember~"

"V-Vulcan! Yes!" Chase moaned as he was also lost in the pleasure he was receiving.

Vulcan howls as he came onto the shepherd's condom covered cock, panting in pleasure.

Chase howled as he came into the condom, panting as well.

Vulcan murred as he pushed the condom covered cock deeper past the knot and laid on top of Chase.

Chase let out a sexual growl "Oh, babe. I love you. You're so good to me."

Vulcan chuckled as he nuzzled Chase's chest, yawning.

Chase chuckled as he kissed and licked Vulcan's neck soothingly "Yes, you may use my chest as your pillow."

Vulcan wagged as he fell asleep on Chase's chest, keeping the cock warm with his pussy, or at the least the condom.

Chase petted Vulcan lovingly, giving him ear scratches the way Vulcan liked them until Chase fell asleep himself, holding Vulcan in his arms.

~Lookout Tower, Downtown Los Angeles~

Marshall was worried for Rocky.

Rocky isolated himself in his room as Ryder went to Marshall.

"Hey, buddy." Ryder said as he petted him.

"I'm worried about Eco" Marshall said using his nickname for Rocky.

"I am too. He didn't even come out of his room for dinner." Ryder said.

Marshall sighed "He's being accused of murder. The police think Rocky was the one that killed Jax Winters given the fact he was found with a bloody knife and gun near him"

"Poor thing. But you're right. I'm worried about him too. I can hear him throwing a fit from his room." Ryder said

Marshall nodded and knocked on Rocky's door. "Eco? You in there?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Rocky said as he stared out his window.

"I'm coming in, Eco." Marshall said as he entered Rocky's room and sits next to him. He passes a plate of pasta to Rocky "you missed dinner by the way"

"I didn't want to eat with or next to someone who is ticked off at me." Rocky said as he took a nibble of his pasta.

"Chase isn't ticked off at you. He was dealing with emotional stress of losing Jax. I'm sorry he took it out on you, Eco" Marshall nuzzles Rocky.

"He said he wouldn't trust anyone." Rocky said after taking another bite of his dinner.

"Chase and Vulcan are going to do everything they can to prove your innocence" Marshall said "Having a friend in the police can be helpful"

"And while the rest of you get have fun, I have to be stuck in here." Rocky said

"Hey Eco, Vulcan never said you couldn't have fun. Just can't leave the Tower's perimeter."

Rocky then finished his dinner "I won't be sleeping well, I can guarantee that."

Marshall then gets on top of the mix.

Rocky was stunned "Y...You want me? Now?"

"i just wanted to get on top of my mix~" Marshall giggled.

"You can." Rocky said.

Marshall wasn't horny, he just wanted to cuddle Rocky while being on top of him.

Rocky cuddled Marshall, trying hard to sleep

~Skye's Room~

Skye was laying in her bed, pilot's outfit still on.

Everest snuck over and knocked on Skye's door

Skye giggled as she made a secret door that connected her and Everest's room.

Everest giggled "Hello, cutie pie."

"Hey sexy girl~ how's my Husky?" Skye giggled.

"Oh, fine. And a little lonely." Everest said as she blushed.

"Ooooooh?~" Skye giggled

"I want...company. Pleeeeease?" Everest asked while begging cutely.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell if you don't mind if said company strips?~" Skye giggled.

Everest nodded while panting and wagging excitedly "Show me what fun we'll be having with tonight, my sexy and cute Cockapoo."

Skye giggled as she unzips the vest of her outfit teasingly stripping.

Everest whined cutely and playfully.

Skye giggled as she takes off her vest and was working on her pants.

Everest giggled and walked towards Skye, wanting to get a closer view.

Pretty soon, Skye was in her pink pilot bra and panties.

Everest playfully tackled Skye to the floor and licked her face like a puppy

"Babe!" Skye giggled as she was licked by her girlfriend.

"What?" Everest giggled.

"Your tongue tickles" Skye giggled.

Everest smirked when she said that "Oh yeah?"

Skye giggled as she pulls off Everest's clothes leaving her underwear on.

Everest giggled and sexually posed and danced for Skye in her teal snow/mountain rescue bra and panties.

"Well look who's the sexy one~" Skye giggled as she reached for the back of Everest's bra.

Everest giggled "You know that I like dancing for you in a sexy way."

"Yes really turns me on~" Skye murred as she undid the bra clasp.

Everest let her bra fall and did the same thing to Skye's bra.

Skye's bra falls and she grabbed Everest pressing her breasts against Everest's as she kisses her.

Everest moaned into the kiss. She loved it when Skye kissed and made out with her while their breasts touched.

Skye turned the kiss into a tongue kiss while their breasts touched.

Everest moaned more as she returned the kissing "Mmmmmm. I love this, babe."

Skye slips a paw into Everest's panties and rubs her pussy.

Everest moaned at Skye's rubbing.

Skye giggled as she slipped off her teal panties so she could rub her pussy more

Everest slipped off Skye's pink panties too

Skye giggled. She loved it when Everest took off her panties and she reached for the strap on dildo.

Everest giggled "Which hole do you want, sexy and naughty girl?"

Skye giggled "you know which one~"

Everest blushed and giggled cutely "My naughty pussy?"

"Try not to be so loud like last night." Skye said. They nearly got caught by Ryder last night.

Everest blushed and nodded "Okay. But I couldn't help myself."

Skye wanted to tell Ryder but was afraid of being rejected like she was by her parents.

Everest comforted her.

"How did you come out to your parents? Was it forced?" Skye asked Everest.

"I don't remember. I think so." Everest said.

"Mine was. It started out as a normal day…." Skye started her story

-Flashback to Skye's coming out-

Clinton was reading his newspaper as usual, with a drink close by.

Skye was in her room, fingering herself to a picture of her secret girlfriend, Everest. Skye realized she was a lesbian when she was a freshman in high school. She was now a senior and had just started dating Everest.

Clinton's ears perked up at the noise, which made him look up from his paper.

Skye heard her dad's footsteps and quickly hid all evidence of her being a lesbian.

Clinton knocked and opened her door.

"Oh hey Dad" Skye said. "Didn't know you were home."

"I was reading my paper, Skye." Clinton said.

"Anything interesting?" Skye was hoping her dad wouldn't bring up hearing her 'personal playtime'

"You've never asked me what I've been reading about before." Clinton said before sniffing around. "Uh, Skye? What were you doing in here?"

"Stuff normal girl teenagers do when they're alone." Skye said hoping that it would throw off her dad's scent of trying to find her lesbian porn.

Clinton searched her room.

Skye was angry "Dad! What are you doing?!"

Clinton found a couple of Skye's lesbian porn magazines peeking out from behind her dresser.

'Fuck. He's onto me.' Skye thought to herself. She was hoping to never have to tell her dad that she was a lesbian, given the fact he was drunk every other night

Clinton found more magazines and growled lowly at Skye with anger.

"D-d-dad. Why you growling?"

Clinton forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her off of her bed, and dragged her out of her room.

"Fine if you're kicking me out because you can't handle your daughter being a lesbian, then I'm MOVING OUT" Skye yelled in anger at her drunk dad "and you can pretend you never had a daughter. You can be like all the other parents who rejected their kids because they were homophobic!"

Clinton dragged her into his room and pinned her to the floor angrily "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm already dead to you in your mind. You rather have no daughter than a lesbian one. Get off of me you drunk asshole."

"No. I'm not finished with you yet." Clinton said

"oh whatcha gonna do? Spank me so i can change my freakish ways so that I can be like everyone else that's straight?" Skye scoffed.

"Not too much. Just going to teach you a lesson."

"ooooh I'm so scared of you" Skye said mockingly.

"That's it." Clinton said angrily before beating her, but not to make her bleed. He did not do it for very long.

Skye sighed and got up "Okay you win. I'll leave the house so you can not have a freak for a daughter" Skye pushed off Clinton and went to her room packing everything of hers up.

Clinton took her stuff to the door moments later and tossed it out the door.

"Good bye" she deleted her parents contact info and threw her house key at her dad's head

Clinton was about to throw them back, but Cloud stopped him from going too far.

"Let her go since you already threw her out." Cloud said as she brings him back in. She was regretting ever marrying Clinton when all he did was drink. This went too far. "I'm sorry but I'm taking a personal vacation from you."

"I'll have nothing to do around here! No one to talk to!" Clinton said.

"If you haven't thrown out our daughter, you WOULD! All she ever did was love you and what the hell did you do to repay that kindness and love? THROWING HER OUT BECAUSE SHE'S A GODDAMN LESBIAN? WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DRUNK! THAT'S what's wrong! I can't help myself! I can't think of any other way to relax!"

"BULLSHIT! What about all the sex we had? Or were you too drunk to enjoy that?"

"What are you going to do? Have me arrested and thrown in rehab?!" Clinton shouted

"no. I'm not. But maybe this will make it clear" Cloud slammed divorce papers on the table with her signature on them

"I will not accept this." Clinton said.

"Then enjoy a month of solitude." She was already packed to fly to New York "Maybe in that time you'll come to accept our daughter and be sober." She scoffed.

Clinton went back into his room and slammed the door shut before crying loudly to himself.

'crybaby' Cloud said to herself and before she left, she replaced all the alcohol with soda and water and threw out the alcohol.

Clinton never left his room except to use the bathroom and to get something to eat and drink.

-Present Day-

Skye never heard from her dad again or mom except for the occasional text from her. Her mom was living with her grandmother, Cecilia.

"Did your dad ever recover and be sober again?" Everest asked.

"I don't know. We don't talk." Skye said truthfully. To him, she didn't exist since she was a lesbian.

Everest held Skye close and rubbed her back gently.

In truth, by his actions, he lost his daughter. So Skye couldn't care if he recovers or not. Because in three years, not once had he tried to reach out to her. She murrs as Everest rubbed her back.

"Skye, I was treated the same way. But the outcome for my dad was different." Everest said.

"Meaning he became sober?" Skye asked Everest

"Yes. And...he came back to me." Everest said

"That's good babe." Skye nuzzles her breasts.

"So...I have hope for you. Because everyone deserves a second chance. Because that's what my mom told me." Everest said as she gently stroked Skye's back while giving her an ear scratch.

"We'll see" Skye shrugged. It's been three years so she didn't have much hope that he would.

"Just trust me." Everest said.

Skye nodded "Then let's get dressed and we'll go see Ryder" Skye said. She wanted Everest to dress her.

"You got it, babe." Everest said before dressing Skye.

Skye dresses Everest and they go paw in paw to Ryder's room

Ryder answered the door when he heard the knock "Hey, you two. What can I do for you ladies?" Ryder asked as he petted Skye.

"Me and Everest are dating Ryder" Skye lowered her ears bracing herself for the rejection.

"What's wrong, Skye?" Ryder asked as he picked her up and held her gently.

"please don't throw me to the streets" She whispered. She didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Why would I do such a thing to the sweetest pilot pup I know and love?"

Skye motioned for Everest to answer that.

"You can do it, Skye. It's okay. I'm right here." Everest said as he gently put her paw on Skye's thigh.

"Because I was rejected by my dad for being a lesbian" Skye admitted

Ryder never let go of Skye "Skye, I took you in because you needed help and love. And I'm always going to give you plenty of love. Because that's how we are around here. Besides, the PAW Patrol can't and won't function without you."

Skye wagged upon hearing that but noticed something. Chase's room was open but it was empty "Where's the Shepherd?"

"I don't know. He must've gone out somewhere. Must've left after dinner." Ryder said.

"Do you think he went to his boyfriend?" Skye asked.

"Maybe, given the situation with his friend." Ryder said.

"But why didn't he ask him to stay though?" Skye asked Ryder.

"I have no idea, Skye. Maybe he didn't want his anger and sadness to spill over onto the rest of us and he probably just wanted to go have some alone time." Ryder said.

"Ah. Speaking of which~" Skye looks at Everest.

Everest giggled and blushed cutely "Yes, babe?"

"Back to the bedroom~" Skye giggled as she hid the bulge she got from the dildo

Everest giggled "See ya!" She ran for the bedroom teasingly

Skye followed Everest happily

"Betcha can't catch me!" Everest giggled

Skye stripped off her clothes as she tackled Everest which made the dildo push into her pussy

Everest moaned and giggled "I'm a naughty girl. I love teasing you."

Skye only nodded as she made passionate love with the dildo to her girlfriend's pussy.

"Pound your naughty pup." Everest said with a snicker.

Which was EXACTLY what Skye was doing.

Everest moaned loudly as Skye pleasured her pussy. She enjoyed it every time.

Skye ended up cumming onto the strap on as she pounded Everest's pussy.

Everest howled as she came onto the strap-on too

Skye goes to pull off the strap on but it was stuck to her pussy due to her cumming on the strap part.

"You okay, babe?" Everest asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Looks like this isn't coming off anytime soon" Skye giggled.

"Hmmmm." Everest said as she was deep in thought.

"Babe, we'll have to wait until it's dried before we can pull it off" Skye plays with her breasts.

"Okay. I'll be a patient girl." Everest as she rolled onto her back, panting cutely like a puppy.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long until it was dry enough to pull it off.

Everest smiled and wagged as Skye removed the dildo

"Now m-" Skye yawns cutely "-my girl can clean my pussy"

Everest licked Skye's pussy happily

Skye moans stopped suddenly as she passed out from being tired.

Everest stopped when she didn't hear Skye moan, so she got a cool towel and gently placed it on Skye's head and even gave her a drink of water to keep her hydrated.

It wasn't heat exhaustion. It was sleep deprivation related exhaustion. Some nights she couldn't sleep because all she could remember was the night she was beaten for being a lesbian.

Everest wrapped both herself and Skye in Skye's blanket and cuddled in bed happily before falling asleep on her chest.

Everest used Skye's breasts as pillows.

She was happy that Ryder accepted them as a lesbian couple.

He even went a step forward and combined her and Skye's room into one.

"That ought to do it." Ryder said before yawning, not realizing how late it was.

Zuma giggled "Siw, you do know it's like 10 pm wight?"

Ryder petted Zuma lovingly "Yeah, I know. Want to be my cuddle buddy tonight?"

Zuma actually had the world's biggest crush on the golden lab but he wasn't sure if Ryder was even gay.

Ryder looked at Zuma "You okay, buddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Wydew" He giggled nervously.

Ryder picked him up lovingly and took him into his room "You seemed kind of distracted a little bit"

"It's nothing siw. Just uh was shocked you wanted me as youw cuddle buddy was all hehe" Zuma giggled.

"I just felt like having company at night. Especially after what just happened with Rocky." Ryder said.

Zuma sighed "Pwomise you won't tell the othews? About my biggest secwet?"

"Which is…?" Ryder asked.

Zuma unbuckled and unzipped his life vest, slowly pulling it off but stopping just before revealing what he was wearing underneath it. "Pwomise me you won't laugh…"

"Why would I laugh at my water rescue pup?" Ryder asked.

"Because I was teased fow weawing female undewweaw" Zuma lets the vest fall revealing an orange and blue water rescue bra. He pulled down his speedo revealing matching panties underneath.

"I think you look cute in them." Ryder said.

"Weally? People used to tell me. Boys should nevew weaw bwas and panties, because they'we boys" Zuma perked when Ryder said he looked cute in them.

"They're just trying to make you feel bad. Don't listen to them." Ryder said.

Zuma gets on top of Ryder, letting his bra touch his leader's chest.

Ryder smiled as he gave Zuma an ear scratch "Oh, I see what you want."

"Would you date a femboy lab like me?" Zuma asked hopefully.

"Of course, Zuma. If it's love and fun you want, then that's what you'll always get." Ryder said with a smile.

Zuma kissed Ryder slowly taking off the leader's jacket and undid his pants, stripping him to his PAW Patrol briefs.

Ryder kissed back as he gently touched Zuma's hips "You like my underwear? And my sexy body?"

Zuma nodded and noticed the briefs had no fly on them for his cock. But they weren't panties.

"What is it, Zuma?" Ryder asked as he noticed Zuma looking at his briefs.

"Ummm whewe's the hole fow youw cock to come out of?"

"I don't know. I thought I had one." Ryder said as he looked down at his crotch too

"OOOOOOH! I know what kinda bwiefs those awe! They'we no-fly bwiefs"

"Of course! Pffft. Silly me." Ryder chuckled

"Kinda like well male panties" Zuma giggled. "Except more masculine"

"I figured that. Guess I just needed a little reminder." Ryder said.

Zuma was debating on asking Ryder to make his uniforms more feminine. Zuma grinded his crotch against his leader's.

Ryder moaned at the grinding "Good boy, Zuma."

Zuma murred. He actually wouldn't mind if Ryder called him a girl. He yawned cutely. He nuzzled against Ryder's chest and fell asleep making sure the bra didn't cut into his chest.

"Awwwww, is someone tired?" Ryder whispered as he petted and cuddled Zuma lovingly.

He noticed Zuma was hard and that his bra was crooked. Zuma probably wouldn't mind if Ryder fixed his bra.

Ryder gently touched Zuma's cock from inside his panties.

Zuma moaned lightly

Ryder fixed Zuma's bra too

~Scott and Tom's Apartment, San Diego, California~

"Tom dear, have you seen my no fly briefs anywhere?" A feminine type bodied dalmatian asked the black lab.

"Uhhhh, I don't believe so." Tom said

"Ughhh. Dang it. I forgot they were in the hamper! Do I have any clean ones love?" Scott asked as he was in the shower. "Check my underwear drawer babe"

Tom did so "Yeah, you have a couple of clean pairs in here."

That's when he noticed they weren't no fly briefs and they were very feminine looking.

"Hmmmm. He's wearing no-fly briefs?" Tom asked himself.

Tom had no idea that Scott had planned on changing his cock to a pussy. The no-fly briefs were like a step towards panties.

Scott came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his crotchal area "Did you find any?"

Tom turned around and handed Scott his underwear "Oh. Yes. There you go."

"Hun…...I got a feeling that you don't like my cock." Scott admitted.

Tom's ears lowered "I guess I should've told you that earlier. But I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Scott kissed Tom and lowered his ears. "Actually…...I don't have the cock anymore. It got changed to a pussy."

Tom smiled. He didn't mind the change "You're the best, honey."

"I did it for you because…..i heard you moaning out my name while having a wet dream of pounding a pussy" Scott admitted.

Tom blushed "You did?"

Scott nodded letting the towel drop to reveal his pussy.

Tom kissed and hugged him happily "I love you."

Scott fiddles with Tom's pants while they hugged.

Tom chuckled as Scott fiddled with his pants.

Scott finally managed to get the pants undone and pulls them down.

Tom murred happily.

Scott slipped a paw into Tom's underwear.

Tom murred as he did "See something you like, my love?"

"Are you wearing panties?~" Scott murred.

Tom blushed cutely "Maybe."

Scott feels the softness of the underwear. And the paw that was inside the underwear felt a slit. "You too?"

Tom blushed as he nodded.

Scott slowly pulls down the panties as he pushed his pussy onto Tom's.

Tom moaned as he did.

Scott kissed him as he rubbed his pussy against his husband's.

Tom kissed back and moaned into it "Oh, babe. I love it."

"I love it too babe" Scott chuckled.

Tom smiled. He loved it when his husband pleasured him.

The lightning bolt spotted Dalmatian loved pleasuring his lab. He of course didn't hear about what happened to Rocky,

Tom moaned and rubbed a little bit too. He too didn't know about what happened to Rocky.

Scott gasped as a news article popped up on his phone. "NO!"

"What is it, babe?" Tom asked curiously

'Rocky Evergreen was discovered at the scene of Jax Winters' murder. Prime suspect.'

"What?! That cannot be true! Rocky's not a killer." Tom said.

'Police says no one else was present at the murder.' "Interesting. I think he's being framed." Scott said.

"I agree. Sounds like a set-up. I just hope Rocky's doing okay. He's a very sweet and friendly pup, from what I've heard." Tom said.

Scott nodded

~Undisclosed location.~

The hooded figure knocked on the rock wall in a mountain range somewhere.

"Yes?" Mayor Humdinger said

"The plan has been set in motion." The hooded figure lowered his hood to reveal the feline Rocky. "When all's said and done, The Patrol would be discredited because of Rocky's arrest."

"Yeah. And then WE will be the ones that everyone will have to listen and respond to." Humdinger smirked as he let his feline inside.

Little did Humdinger know, there was an ulterior motive to Eco's plan.

"The PAW Patrol will never know what hit them." Humdinger said.

'Neither will you. If they didn't choose that MUTT, Jax would still be alive. And I would be the recycling worker of the Patrol' Eco thought to himself.

Humdinger chuckled to himself, not knowing about Eco's plan.

Eco's plan had a bigger objective. To take over California.

Humdinger went to his room to think about what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering Evidence

Chase was asleep with Vulcan, happily dreaming, when the Dalmatian decided to wake him up

"No, dad. I don't want to go to school. Five more minutes." Chase groaned in his sleep.

Vulcan chuckled "well then i guess Chasie doesn't want to shower with his mate~"

Chase's eyes shot wide open "Yes I do! Yes I do!" Chase said before letting out a playful whine.

"Come on then. Get that naked butt outta bed~" Vulcan giggles.

Chase slowly did so while yawning

"Looks like _someone_ is wide awake this morning~" Vulcan giggled as he saw Chase's morning wood.

Chase blushed as he tried to hide it "Me?"

"No little Chase~" Vulcan murred.

"Oh." Chase blushed and giggled nervously.

"Are you okay Chase?" Vulcan asked. Maybe Chase had a change of heart about his pussy? If that was it, Vulcan could most certainly have his pussy changed to a cock.

"Yeah. Just had no idea my little buddy 'woke up'." Chase said.

Vulcan had to ask "Are you straight hun? Because you only get hard at the thought of a pussy. And you never wanted to be pounded in your butt."

Chase blushed "But...I like you."

"Even though I didn't have boobs?" Vulcan asked.

Chase nodded.

Vulcan kissed Chase and opens his drawer. Vulcan pulled out a purple pair of cotton panties.

Chase smiled "Sorry for blushing so much."

But the pair he pulled out smelled like Chase's musk. "Babe, did you wear one of my panties?"

Chase blushed again, but he decided to be truthful "Yes."

"Just to try them on?"

"Yes, babe." Chase said truthfully. He knew he would get in trouble if he lied.

Vulcan went into a fantasy where he somehow turned Chase onto wearing panties.

Chase looked at him "Babe?"

"Oh sorry." Vulcan chuckled nervously. "Got lost in my thoughts for a sec hehe."

Chase smirked as he walked to him "About...a certain German Shepherd?"

"Well yes and no babe" Vulcan said.

Chase raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well it wasn't a sexual fantasy to be honest."

"Oh?" Chase asked.

Vulcan nodded but he wasn't ready to expose what his fantasy was.

Chase nuzzled him and murred, wanting his mate to be happy.

 **~Vulcan's fantasy~**

 _Vulcan came home from school one day dropping off his backpack not knowing that today was the day Chase was going to wear panties for him._

 _Chase was in the bedroom waiting for him_

 _Vulcan looks around "Babe? You home?"_

" _I'm in our room, babe." Chase said from the bedroom with the blanket over his lower half._

 _Vulcan walked in and locked their door. He undid his school uniform and drops it leaving him in no fly briefs as the school doesn't allow boys to wear panties to school._

 _Chase loved watching Vulcan strip in front of him. He always enjoyed a good show._

 _But there was no show today. He was pissed off about the rule change. Vulcan quickly takes off what he calls his 'school underwear' and switched to purple cotton panties._

 _Chase smiled "How was school, babe?"_

" _Not allowed to wear panties to school anymore apparently. Some bullshit rule change or something." Vulcan huffed._

" _Wow. That sucks." Chase said._

 _Vulcan nodded. He HATED wearing briefs. They were uncomfortable to him due to him having a female crotch._

" _Well, I know something that will make you happy again." Chase said._

 _Vulcan had no idea that Chase wanted him to move the blanket off of him to reveal what he was wearing underneath._

" _Take the blanket off of me, babe. Please" Chase said politely_

 _Vulcan looked at Chase before s_ _ **l**_ _owly removing the blanket._

 _Chase didn't say a word. He wanted Vulcan to see for himself._

" _Oh babe. When d-d-did you start wearing panties?" Vulcan teared up happily._

" _Today." Chase simply said_

 _Vulcan thought of something. Didn't Chase say he had like a doctor's appointment earlier in the day._

" _I went in for my appointment after you left for school." Chase said._

" _Appointment for what babe? I kinda forgot." Vulcan lowered his ears in shame. That rule change messed with his mind._

 _Chase removed his panties to show Vulcan his pussy "It was for this, babe."_

 _Now that Vulcan thought about it, they HAD discussed Chase getting surgery down there. But he kinda forgot why._

 _Chase looked at him "Babe? You okay?"_

" _Sorry I'm not remembering things I'm supposed to. That rule change made my brain go whack."_

 _Chase held the blanket up for him "Come here, babe. Come into bed with me."_

" _To be honest, I forgot why you wanted the surgery" Vulcan climbs into bed slipping off his panties._

" _I wanted to be like you, babe." Chase said as he petted Vulcan and scratched him behind his ears._

 **~Fantasy Ends~**

Vulcan had no idea that Chase wanted the surgery.

Chase waved his paw in front of Vulcan's face "Yoohoo! Earth to Vulcan! Earth to Vulcan!"

Vulcan snapped out of his fantasy realizing that it probably would never happen in real life except the rule change part. Vulcan's school was Furington Academy for Boys and cuntboys and they banned any boy regardless if they had a cock or pussy from wearing panties. Or female clothing.

"Are you feeling alright? You seem kind of out of it today." Chase said

Vulcan sighed and showed Chase the new rule from his school.

"Oh, I see. Can't wear panties to school, huh?" Chase asked.

Vulcan nodded. All he had were panties which meant he would need to ask Chase if he had male no fly briefs he could borrow for school.

"How about a relaxing shower, babe? Maybe that will do you some good." Chase said

Vulcan nodded. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like Chase was thinking about a certain surgery.

Chase led him into the shower "Babe, is something else bothering you?"

"Well, I noticed you have been researching vaginoplasties." Vulcan said politely.

"Yeah, I have. I'm still debating on whether or not I'm going to do it." Chase said

"Wait you are considering changing to a cuntboy like me?"

"I said maybe. I'm not sure yet." Chase said as he turned on the shower

Vulcan nodded and let Chase wash him.

Chase scrubbed Vulcan's back and behind his ears the way he liked it, knowing it would turn him on.

"Good boy." Chase said as he applied the soap, being careful around Vulcan's face, of course.

When Chase washed his mate's pussy, he noticed it was wet but not from the water or soap.

Chase smirked and played with Vulcan's pussy "Are you dripping in the shower?"

Vulcan moaned loudly as Chase plays with his pussy. He needed a cock as it was worse than his normal wetness. He was more wet because he was experiencing his heat.

Chase kept going and fingered Vulcan's pussy, even sneaking a few licks in too.

"p-please babe. I n-n-need you in me" Vulcan begged as the fingering wasn't helping.

"I need a condom first." Chase said

"no! Just fuck my pussy please! Pull out before you cum if it will please you" Vulcan whimpers as it was his biggest heat he's ever experienced.

"Then I am going to pound you hard, boy." Chase said as he inserted his cock into Vulcan's pussy.

Chase could tell it was Vulcan's heat talking and not him.

Chase started going in and out of Vulcan's pussy hard and fast the way he wanted it.

Vulcan howled as he came hard onto the cock that was pounding him hard.

Chase kept going and felt his cock throbbing "I'm pulling out, babe!" Chase said as he did just that

Vulcan suddenly panted heavily as his sex crazed heat ended. "The fuck just happened?" Vulcan shook his head.

"You were experiencing your biggest heat yet." Chase said.

"oh no. How different did I act?"

"The heat was making you do that. Not yourself." Chase said

Vulcan lowered his ears. When he was in heat, he almost got himself pregnant.

Chase scratched him behind his ears "Don't worry. You're safe from pregnancy. I pulled out before I released."

Vulcan sighed in relief. "We got work to do babe."

Chase nodded and turned off the water before drying off "You're right. We have a friend to help. Rocky's counting on us." Chase said as he put on his Super Spy gear.

"We'll start by looking at the crime scene." Vulcan said as he pulled on his police uniform.

"Got it." Chase said

 **~Ryder and Zuma's room, Patrol Tower~**

Ryder was happily cuddling Zuma and petting him lovingly

Of all the males on the Patrol, Zuma was the only one that wore female lingerie and feminine uniforms.

Ryder yawned as he started waking up

He needed to work on Zuma's new feminine uniform.

Ryder carefully placed a water rescue blanket over Zuma and got changed before getting to work on Zuma's new feminine uniform.

Zuma was wearing his blue and orange water rescue bra and panties underneath the blanket and murring as he dreamed of their cuddling session last night.

Ryder took a break for breakfast while working too "I sure do hope Zuma likes what I'm making for him." Ryder said quietly to himself

Zuma yawned and stretched and walked into the kitchen not realizing he was wearing just his lingerie.

Ryder looked over at him "Well, good morning, my sweet Lab."

"good mowning Wydew" Zuma yawned cutely. He still hadn't realized he was exposing his secret to the others.

"What would my cute Lab like for breakfast?" Ryder asked as he rubbed Zuma's belly

"Pan- oh no" Zuma lowered his ears "Ummmm i'll be wight back" he ran to the room to put on his outfit to hide his bra and panties.

"That was odd. Zuma's usually excited about breakfast. Just about as much as Rubble." Ryder said to himself

Only reason Zuma went back into their room because he had almost exposed his secret to his teammates. He came back out in his outfit.

"You okay, Zuma?" Ryder asked as he made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Aside fwom the fact I almost exposed my secwet?" Zuma asked as he made an omelet.

Ryder looked at him "Zuma, you don't have to be afraid to tell them the truth."

"What if they awe like the othews at Dawson Academy?" Zuma whimpered. He didn't know if his friends would judge him for being a femboy and not trust him.

"The truth is always the best route, Zuma. I told the pups about how I am and they still love me." Ryder said.

"What twuth was that again?" Zuma asked.

"I am who I am. And being who you truly are is the best thing to do." Ryder said.

"Twue but…" Zuma sighs. "You wewen't kicked out of school because of what you awe."

"Here at the Lookout, no one gets kicked out or left behind." Ryder said as he took a bite of his cereal.

Zuma wagged but he dreaded going home knowing that his parents would do two things. One was imprison him or two reject him and/or beat him, which they could get in trouble for beating up a femboy.

Ryder held Zuma and comforted him

Zuma never knew that Dawson Academy was under fire from angry parents for kicking out a bright student like Zuma just because he was a femboy.

Ryder didn't know about it either

Marshall came in and turned on the tv to the news "Guys! Watch this"

' _Dawson Academy's Headmaster today has been under fire recently for the recent expelling of one of the Academy's brightest students. The student is a male but is what people called a femboy due to his preference for women's clothing. The Headmaster stated that he expelled the student for that very reason saying that 'he is not welcome here.'_ The reporter never mentioned Zuma's description or name _._

Ryder was shocked at what he was hearing

Zuma sighed "The student they'we talking about is me." Zuma admitted to everyone once they all came in.

Ryder petted him gently. Even Rocky came in "Why didn't you just tell us before?" Rocky asked as he nuzzled his best friend.

"I was afwaid you guys wewe going to be like Jason and Casey…" Zuma said "Bullies and well being wejected by you guys." Zuma gulped as his phone rang with his ring tone that he set for his parents. They must have found out that he was expelled from school.

"Zuma Typhoon Rivers!" Hurricane said over the phone.

Zuma knew he was in trouble then "H-hello?"

"Hello, Zuma." Hurricane said.

"Umm why you calling? I'm fine d-d-d-dad" he couldn't get over the angry tone his dad used when he answered the phone the first time.

"I heard about what happened. You? Getting EXPELLED?!" Hurricane said.

"It's not my fault dad! The Headmastew expelled me because I HAPPEN to like weawing feminine clothing and lingewie okay?"

"You're telling us this NOW?!" Hurricane asked angrily.

"Dad, you awe dwunk. THIS is why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you wouldn't like that youw son is a femboy when you'we me when you'we sobew." Zuma hung up after that. Zuma sighed. He knew that his parents loved him.

Hurricane growled "How rude!"

"He's right you know. Personally, I support him." Wave said comforting him and takes his finished beer. "you need to stop drinking."

"But…"

"are you actually telling me that you DON'T support his choices?" Wave crossed her arms.

"He said I'm drunk! But...it's hard to quit!" Hurricane said.

"No it's not. You just don't pick up a beer and drink a soda instead." Wave said.

"Excuse me." Hurricane said as he got up and walked away to his room.

Zuma heard of Furington Academy but he didn't want to go because they had a strict 'no female underwear or clothing' rule

Ryder kept holding Zuma and comforting him.

Hurricane cried into his pillow, wetting it with his tears.

Wave stayed by Hurricane.

"I can't go to Fuwington….." Zuma said "Cause that means i have to weaw bwiefs. Amd male clothing."

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Zuma. You don't have to if you don't want to." Ryder said.

"But thewe isn't anothew school nearby"

"Until we find another school for you, you can stay home if you want." Ryder said as he gently strokes Zuma's back.

Zuma sighed "Fine. I'll go to Fuwington."

"Zuma, calm down." Ryder said seriously.

"I'm not angwy though." Zuma said. He could tolerate wearing male clothing for school.

 **~Furington Academy, Vulcan's School.~**

Vulcan was in the office trying to convince the Headmaster to undo the new rule. "Do you want to go the same way as Headmaster Fritz of Dawson?"

"Alright, fine! I'll change the rule!" The Headmaster sighed. "Sorry, but I am not having a good day" The Headmaster added

"sir, I completely understand. As Head of Blue Shield Squad, even I have bad days. I'm trying to clear my friend's name of a murder he didn't commit."

"I hope you do clear your friend's name." The headmaster said as he put an ice pack on his forehead.

"Sir if I may speak freely?" Vulcan asked.

"Go ahead. I'll listen."

"Mr. Rokov, what prompted the rule change in the first place?"

"I was tired of all the bullying going on. And Zuma wouldn't come to me and complain very much. Too much stress." Mr. Rokov said.

"Sir, Zuma went to Dawson." Vulcan said "And we dealt with bullies. They were sent to rehabilitation class."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just not thinking straight right now." Mr. Rokov cried softly

"Sir, it's okay. If the press got wind of this rule, our reputation as a 'safe haven' will be shattered. Furington was the only school that actually did something about bullying towards femboys and cuntboys. So they were considered a safe haven for them.

Mr. Rokov stayed as he was "I also just haven't had enough time for my wife and kids after I got home everyday."

"Sir, you see your kids here everyday." Vulcan said

"I just let them do whatever they want so I can work." Mr. Rokov said.

"That's your problem sir. You're more worried about work then your family"

"And I never bust them like I do with other students. I mean, they're my kids. I just let them go on." Mr. Rokov said.

"Wow"

This was clear to Vulcan that Mr. Rokov was using favoritism towards his own kids.

"You should really reinforce that they aren't above the rules." Vulcan suggested.

"But...oh, fine." Mr. Rokov sighed.

"Sir, take the day off. I'm sure Mr. Vincent can handle things today."

"You sure?" Mr. Rokov asked.

Vulcan nodded "Spend some time with your wife."

Mr. Rokov sighed as he got up "Alright, you win." He walked out and went home.

~ **Time Skip to 6 pm, Jax Winter's murder crime scene~**

Vulcan looks for clues and looks at the gun "Hmmmm hand me the DNA Kit Chase."

Chase nodded and did so "What do you need?"

"Something to fingerprint the weapons." Vulcan said.

Chase pulled out some of the DNA examination gear and gave it to Vulcan before activating his spy goggles to take some photos for evidence.

"Hmm" Vulcan said as he pulled on gloves before putting the DNA testing stuff on the two weapons "The DNA on the gun and knife doesn't match Rocky Evergreen's DNA"

"I got some photos for evidence too. But whose DNA is on the weapons?" Chase asked.

"Not in our database." Vulcan said. "But until we get a name, Rocky's still technically the killer."

"Hmmm. We may have to do some spying too." Chase said.

"We'll need to be stealthy. I suggest a lesson with Farmer Yumi in Pup-Fu."

"Good idea. Farmer Yumi is nice." Chase said. "I like helping her at her and Farmer Al's barn when they need me to."

"They're actually my Aunt and Uncle." Vulcan chuckled nervously

"R...Really?" Chase asked.

Vulcan nodded and called Farmer Yumi.

Farmer Yumi answered "Hello?"

"Hey Auntie. Do you think you could give my friends from the Patrol Pup-Fu lessons?"

"Sure, bud! Come on over when you're ready. Uncle Al and I look forward to seeing you again." Yumi said.

"Yes Auntie. See you soon. Love you" Vulcan said.

Yumi smiled "Love you too, buddy."

Vulcan wagged as he hung up. "Go get the others babe. I need to find my pup-fu uniform."

Chase went back to the Tower to get the others.

 **~Patrol Tower, Downtown LA~**

Marshall was in his lab, working on a healing serum. He didn't notice Rocky sneaking in.

Rocky snuck in and hid behind a table to watch Marshall from behind him

"What is he doing?" Rocky asked himself

"Hmmm where is that healing herb? Ellipis?" Marshal muttered to himself as he looked in his materials chest and went to the herbs section.

Rocky crawled over stealthily.

Until Marshall heard a floorboard creaking. "Huh? Who's there?" Marshall grabbed a sedating syringe ready to use on the intruder. He looked around. And his eyes fell on Rocky. "Oh it's just you. You know you could had just said hello right?" Marshall chuckled and puts the syringe down.

Rocky stopped and sat, panting like a puppy.

"I...uh...just wanted...to see what you were doing?" Rocky asked.

"Looking for ellipsis healis." Marshall said as he resumed looking for the herb he needed for his healing serum.

"Ellipsis healis?" Rocky asked.

"It's a herb that has amazing healing abilities. It's said that it can fully heal anyone even if they were an inch from death." Marshall said.

"Oh, wow. That's cool." Rocky said.

"Yeah. If only I had the serum ready before he died, you would be able to walk around freely and do missions with us." Marshall perked as his ellipsis healis was gone "Damn it! Now I will have to go to San Diego to find the herb I need for the healing serum" Marshall slammed his herb closet closed.

Rocky backed up when he saw Marshall angry.

Marshall rarely let out his anger. He was supposed to be the calmest of the bunch.

"Uh, I'll just...go." Rocky stuttered as he started to walk away.

"Roc, I'm sorry. It's just I always had my materials stocked and I forgot to check that healing herb's stock…"

Rocky slowly went back to Marshall and nuzzled him "I don't like being in the position I am. Why can't there just be an exception? I mean, who has to do my job if my tools are required?"

"I'll speak to Vulcan" Marshall said "see if he'll allow you to do your job." Marshall was about to call Vulcan when Chase spoke up.

"Hey, Marshall." Chase said as he walked in.

"Oh hey Chase. Was just about to call Vulcan seeing if he can make an exception for Rocky to do his job while being on house arrest." Marshall said.

"Ah, I see. Well, we'll see. Never know if something like this will happen again." Chase said.

 _-Babe, talked with Chief. He's going to allow Rocky to do his job and any Patrol related activities-_ Vulcan texted Chase.

"Hey Chase, I think your lover's text tone just went off" Marshall smirked.

Chase blushed and answered _-Alright, but if he is to go solo, I would recommend someone goes with him just to back him up and watch out for him-_

-Chief explicitly said no solo missions for Rocky. He has to have a Patrol member with him at all times. Ryder doesn't count as he is the leader.-

 _-Very well then.-_

Marshall kissed Rocky "babe, I need to head to San Diego. I'll try to be back quickly."

Rocky kissed him back and whined "Please be careful."

"I will babe. I'll have Tom and Scott go with me so I have back up" Marshall said. He would drive off in his fire truck until he was out of sight of the Patrol before switching his truck to a CSIU cruiser. "Agent Jones, Agent Blaze here."

"Good to hear your voice, Agent Blaze. I was worried." Tom said

"Ah yes forgot to mention. Mr. Evergreen is NOT responsible for Mr. Winters death. Jax Winters had known ties to the Canines of Anarchy. It's possible they took him out. He had a COAMC tattoo on his back." Marshall said.

"Meet me somewhere undisclosed so you can tell me more."

"Understood. Meet me at the place where I normally get the healing herb from. Bring your husband as well. You should know where it is. Blaze out"

"On our way." Tom said before turning to Scott. "Agent Blaze wants us to meet him at the place where he normally gets the healing herb from. He has all the info for us."

"Wonderful. Looks like we're going to where the Ellipsis Healis grows." Scott said pulling on his CSIU gear.

Tom pulled on his CSIU gear too "You want to drive or fly?"

"Flying but before we go, can I get a quick look at that wonderful pussy I so love?~" Scott murred.

Tom chuckled and undid the pants part of his uniform.

Scott pulled the pants down and rubbed the part of the black and green panties where Tom's pussy was.

Tom moaned "Don't worry. I'll make sure to pleasure you with it later on"

"We got time for a quickie~" Scott murred as he undid his own pants.

"I'll bottom for you." Tom murred as he kissed and licks his husband's neck.

With both paws, Scott lowers their panties exposing their pussies.

Tom chuckled and lied down on the bed.

Scott laid on top of Tom and rubbed their pussies together quickly knowing they needed to meet Marshall.

Tom moaned loudly in pleasure and kissed his husband "I love you."

Scott kissed back and howled into the kiss as he came hard onto his husband's pussy. "Cum for me babe. We'll have more fun later." Scott pants as he kept rubbing wanting his husband to cum.

Tom did so

Scott pants happily as he got up, kissed Tom and pulled his panties and pants back on

Tom kissed him and put his panties and pants back on too "You want to take the controls?"

"Actually I wanted to try the jetpack" Scott blushed as he grabbed his husband. And one paw accidentally slipped into his pants and panties. One day he wanted to try flying in just panties with his husband.

Tom chuckled and smirked "Getting a little sneaky, are we? And I designed my jetpack to look like Skye's so I could beat you in a mid-air race."

"No need to race babe. One day, can we fly in just our panties?" Scott asked as they landed near the Ellipsis healis garden.

"Just say the word." Tom said as he activated his homing beacon to secretly let Marshall know where they were at and that they had arrived.

"Wanna on the way back? Our clothes can fit in the packs" Scott said.

"Deal, my love." Tom said.

Marshall, in the beginning, was shocked to learn that Scott and Tom got together. He'd always pegged Tom as a straight guy.

"I hope Agent Blaze finds us before someone else does. I sent him a homing signal to give us our coordinates." Tom said as he put on his head gear and readied his weapons.

"Calm down, Agent Jones." Marshall chuckled "No one knows this spot except us three. Ever since we defeated the TCs, the COAMC has been giving us hell. Arms smuggling, drug slinging and prostitution."

"Just trying to be quiet as a mouse like you. And remind me what COAMC stands for again, Agent Blaze?" Tom asked.

"Canines of Anarchy Motorcycle Club." Marshall said.

"Canines of Anarchy Motorcycle Club." Tom repeated as he wrote it down.

Marshall tapped his helmet and gave Tom the files that he had on the COAMC. Their criminal records, everything. "Jax Winters, 13 counts of murder, 5 counts of prostitution. He said it was forced but maybe he lied about it?"

"Wow. This is going to be a tough case." Tom said as he looked through some of the files with Marshall.

"But what intrigues me is that none of the COAMC's members DNA was on the gun and knife at the crime scene." Marshall said.

"Do you have it?" Tom asked.

Marshall nodded sending him the DNA results from Vulcan.

Tom looked at it with Scott.

"Interesting." Scott said and then showed them the video from one of his hidden cameras. Scott paused it on the arm of the hooded figure that used to have a COAMC tattoo on it til it was discovered the figure was a Feline

"Computer, enhance the video and identify the hooded figure."

"I can try. But I can tell you it's a feline and definitely not a canine. The feline knocked out Rocky before killing Jax since Jax was Chase's best friend. Unfortunately, I cannot access the national database of DNA Samples." The computer said. "And the hooded figure kept his hood up but if you pause the video right as the cat looks at Rocky." The computer froze the video when the cat looks at Rocky.

Tom gasped "Who is that?"

"Looks just like Rocky no?" Marshall asked, taking a better look at the face of the cat.

"Wait. This looks like a member of the Krew from San Francisco." Tom said as he looked at the cat's face on the video.

"Interesting, if it is, that would explain why LAPD doesn't have his DNA in their criminal database." Marshall said. "Hmm, the Krew? I'll check into it." Marshall puts ten bags of the medicinal healing herb in his pack.

"We'll keep these files safe, Agent Blaze." Tom said.

"Well thank you Agents Jones. I'm afraid I must head back. If I'm gone too long, they'll get suspicious" Marshall chuckled.

"Call us if you need anything or if you find any valuable information we can use. And overall, please keep in touch more often" Tom chuckled

"Can't risk blowing my cover. The Patrol don't know I'm actually a CSIU Agent."

"Ah. Understandable." Tom said.

"Well have _fun_ you two" Marshall chuckled as he winked walking back to his CSIU cruiser and drove off.

"Shall we head back too, my lovely and sexy husband?" Tom asked as he took Scott's paw.

"First~" Scott murred as he removed all his gear and shirt and pants and placed it into his pack, leaving him in purple panties. "Or would you prefer to fly naked?"

"As long as no one notices, let's fly naked." Tom smirked.

Scott nodded and removed his panties leaving him naked and pussy exposed

Tom did the same.

Scott smiled and pulled his husband closer letting their pussies touch and they flew like that.

Tom smiled and murred in Scott's ear, which was like sweet music to him.

Scott landed on their balcony and went inside

Tom happily followed him.

* * *

 **AN: Here is Chapter 2^^ hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Marshall's First Success

Tom went inside with Scott "That was a fun flight. And I'm glad we got that info without getting caught."

"yes. But for now, we let things play out. We'll only get involved if things go south for Rocky" Scott yawned

"Okay. And do we HAVE to go night-night?" Tom asked cutely.

Scott fell asleep

"Okay. I'll go to sleep." Tom said as he cuddled his husband cutely while smiling.

 **~Patrol Tower, Marshall's Lab~**

Rocky was in Marshall's lab because he felt like being somewhere where Marshall's scent was.

Marshall was moaning as he jerks off in his office.

Rocky's ears perked as he heard the moaning, which made him curious. "He's back?" He sneakily made his way to Marshall's office.

Marshall was looking at a picture of Rocky while jerking off

Rocky giggled quietly as he watched Marshall.

Marshall moaned Rocky as he finally came all over himself

Rocky giggled and smirked "Would you like some help, you naughty Dalmatian?"

"R-Rocky? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Rocky said.

"Oh" Marshall blushed.

Rocky crawled to Marshall "Where did you find that photo of me anyway?"

"Uhhhh you sent it to me" Marshall chuckled.

"Oh yeah." Rocky chuckled as he looked at Marshall's crotch.

Marshall grabbed his head and muzzles fucks Rocky.

Rocky moaned as he licked Marshall's crotch.

Marshall moaned as he pounds Rocky muzzle.

Rocky kept licking.

Marshall cums hard into Rocky's throat.

Rocky moaned and gulped down his cum.

Marshall panted happily.

Rocky did the same and wagged.

Marshall cuddles his mate.

Rocky smiled and licked Marshall's cheek happily like a puppy "I love you."

 **~San Francisco, Mountain Range, Krew Hideout~**

Eco was looking at the footage of the night he murdered Jax.

Mayor Humdinger came in "Hey, Eco. Anything new come up?"

"Nothing. Except now someone is saying that Jax's murder was done by COAMC"

"That motorcycle group?!" Humdinger asked.

"Yeah, APPARENTLY, he had 13 counts of murders and 5 counts of drug smuggling"

"Why didn't the police get him then?" Humdinger asked.

"Probably in the MC's pocket." Eco shrugged.

"Huh?" Humdinger said, not knowing what Eco meant.

What Eco was saying was that the Police essentially turned a blind eye due to their chief being a friend of the MC.

Humdinger finally understood "Now what do we do?"

"They're LA's problem. Not our problem."

Humdinger huffed "Fine. Well, so much for us having to do anything." He went to his room.

'That's the point you stupid idiot' Eco thought to himself.

Humdinger grumbled.

 **~Patrol Tower, Los Angeles, 9 pm~  
**

Marshall was sleeping on the couch exhausted from creating a healing serum.

Rocky nuzzled him lovingly "Hey, babe. You okay?"

"Just exhausted is all" Marshall yawned.

"May I join you, my love?" Rocky asked.

"Sure you can join me in bed.' Marshall chuckled.

Rocky climbed into bed with Marshall and happily cuddled him.

Marshall murred and fell asleep.

 **~CSIU Headquarters, San Diego~**

Scott was looking through the files they got from Marshall. "Okay so to weaken the MC, we need to expose Chief Kershaw letting the MC get away with the stuff they do."

"How exactly are we going to do that? Just do...nothing?" Tom asked.

"No. We leak these videos of him making deals with the Canines." Scott said.

Tom smirked and chuckled "Ooooh, I like the way you think."

"And THAT'S why you married me" Scott chuckled.

"Yep. I know." Tom chuckled.

"Okay, get me access to Kershaw's youtube. We'll make it seem like he exposed himself

"You have the right set of paws." Tom chuckled before getting onto a computer and hacking into Kershaw's account.

"Hehe." Scott chuckled as he gives Tom the videos.

Tom readied the videos and had his paw above the 'enter' key "Ready."

"Do it" Scott said.

Tom nodded and pressed the enter key while smirking "Hehehe. He won't know what hit him."

 **~LAPD Station, Downtown LA~**

Vulcan growled when he saw the videos from the Chief.

"What is it, sir?" Chief Kershaw asked.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THOSE CRIMINALS?!"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Kershaw asked.

"Your youtube videos were uploaded detailing your 'dealings' with the MC"

"I didn't upload those!" Kershaw said as he looked at the screen.

"Yes you did. It's under your account."

"No! I did not do this!" Kershaw shouted before trying to run.

"Officers, restrain him!" Vulcan said.

The rest of the officers did so, but Kershaw kept resisting "I did not do it!"

"YES YOU DID!" Vulcan growled. "No wonder we couldn't arrest any of them because of YOU!"

"I will sue all of you! And whoever hacked into my account!" Kershaw shouted as he was cuffed and stripped of his police stuff.

"That would be a bad idea." Scott said as he walked in.

"YOU!" Kershaw snarled as he tried to charge at Scott.

"CSIU is taking control of this operation from now on."

"You are not allowed!" Kershaw shouted.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And you no longer get to make the decisions around here." Tom said as he walked in.

"The Director of the CSIU gave us permission to take over the investigation to Jax's murder."

"Take Kershaw away, officers." Tom said.

"I will have my way in court!" Kershaw shouted as he was carried off.

"Yeah. Good luck. They'll throw the case out"

"It was Scott and I that hacked his account, Officer Vulcan." Tom said.

"Thank god. He needed to be fired. Now we can actually arrest the MC"

"Did you happen to find anymore information on them?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. The MC never killed Jax Winters neither did Rocky. Turns out Kershaw altered the footage to make it seem like Rocky killed Jax."

"So that means we still don't know who the true killer is." Tom said.

"We do. We think it was one of the Felines from the Krew" Scott reminded Tom.

"Oh yeah. But, how can we tell which one it is if its hood is up?" Tom asked. "Unless there's any evidence that we may have missed?"

"Babe, wasn't there a cat that once applied for the Patrol?" Vulcan asked Chase.

"Yeah, there was. I believe his name was Eco."

Scott shows Chase the video of the murder, freezing it on the feline's muzzle.

"Hmmmm. Computer, is that Eco in the video?" Chase asked.

"Yes Officer Star. It is Eco Mistyglade."

"Looks like we have a feline hunt on our paws." Chase said.

"Yes you do now that we KNOW Rocky didn't do it, we can go after the real killer." Scott said. "Course…...we can't clear Rocky until Eco is caught."

"I'll call Ryder and the others." Chase said.

"Any luck getting in touch with Officer Aries?" Vulcan asked.

"Not yet. Haven't heard from him for a while." Chase said.

"Wasn't he assigned to work undercover and infiltrate the Krew?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why he hasn't answered. I'll try again." Chase said. "Officer Aries, this is Officer Star. Please respond!"

Skyler happened to be alone "Chase, whats up?"

"Oh thank goodness you answered. Why haven't you been responding to my calls?" Chase asked.

"Can't when I'm surrounded by the others Chase."

"Ah, I see. You definitely had me worried for a while." Chase said.

"It's fine hehe" Skyler chuckled.

"Did you find Eco?" Chase asked.

"He's on the Krew, But I believe the night he murdered Jax, he acted alone."

"Hmmmm. I see. Well, we're all now looking for him. It seems that the CSIU has taken over the investigation."

"I thought they would have only been investigating the Canines?"

"Chief Kershaw was letting them get away with the murders they committed, and he altered the footage to make it look like Rocky was the killer. And the Director of the CSIU just gave them permission to take over the investigation of Jax's murder." Chase said.

"I have a feeling Eco is up to something bigger." Skyler said. "He acted alone in that murder then pushed it onto Rocky. But for what I'm not certain."

"Hmmmm. We may have to do some more spying. You want some help?" Chase asked.

"You'll need to do something about that cat allergy first" Skyler said "and possibly think about getting a disguise" Skyler said.

"Hmmmm. You're right." Chase said as he thought for a moment.

"Shit! I gotta go Chase. The others are returning. Skyler out!" Skyler ended the call.

Chase hung up too "I'm going to need Marshall's help with my allergy. As for my disguise, that's a whole different thing." Chase said to himself as he went back to the Tower.

Marshall was passed out on the couch. He smelled like Root beer since the healing serum failed. Turns out he forgot one key rule. Never mix Ellipsis healis with another herb that will cancel out it effectiveness.

Chase walked in and went to him "Marshall?"

Marshall grunted in his drunken sleep. Chase could see tons of empty root beer bottles. And a crumpled up recipe for the healing serum.

Chase sighed and facepawed himself "How many times have I told you to not drink so much root beer?"

Marshall groans "Sorry….."

"You okay?" Chase asked.

"Welp, I can mark up another failed serum" Marshall grabbed his notebook and makes another tick mark in the failed serums column which had over 30 marks.

"What happened this time?" Chase asked

"Wouldn't heal the mouse that was sick. I can't figure out why it's not working." Marshall sighed. "Well what did you need?"

"I'm going to be spying on the Krew. But I need you to please help me with my allergy for when I'm around Humdinger's kittens." Chase said.

"An allergy eraser or nullifier could help…...if I can actually create serums that work….." Marshall had zero marks in successful serums.

"See if Rocky can help you." Chase suggested.

"Okay" Marshall said. He had already given up on the healing serum.

Rocky was asleep in his room, taking a nap.

"Hmm maybe I can use the scrapped healing serum add the cat fur and maybe that could work?"

"Well, every little bit of progress helps." Chase said.

Marshall perked as he saw a bit of Eco's fur on the hoodie of Rocky's bloody jacket. "What the? How did I not notice this earlier?"

Rocky groaned and yawned as he heard Marshall's voice "Huh? What?"

Marshall carefully grabbed a tuft of Eco's fur and inserted it into the failed healing serum. He injected it into Chase and had him sniff the fur.

Chase sniffed the fur and waited for the sneeze that seemed unlikely to come.

And it didn't come.

Marshall was shocked. It seemed the two herbs that he had in the serum worked together to eliminate allergens, but won't heal things.

"Well, you're making progress with the serums." Chase said.

"My first successful serum!" Marshall howled in happiness.

Chase smiled "Congratulations, buddy."

Marshall then facepawed "DUH! Ellipsis is NEVER to be used in a healing potion with the stasis herb!" Marshall made that note "The Stasis herb is a great herb when used with Ellipsis to eliminate allergens. But it CANCELS out the healing effects of the Elipsis herb! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Want to give it another try?" Chase asked.

"Hmm I'll have to make a batch without the stasis herb in it." Marshall muttered to himself.

"I'll help you." Rocky said as he came in.

"Thanks babe. Also, I found Eco's fur on the jacket you were wearing the night of the murder."

"I thought I washed it." Rocky said. But if the police wanted to look at the jacket for the fur and Rocky had washed it, that would've been tampering with/destroying evidence.

"No don't wash it!" Vulcan said. "It could be the very thing we're missing to tie the murder to Eco."

"Really?" Rocky asked.

"Yes! Any piece of evidence we can get will for sure help clear your name. Or do you want to be stuck inside all the time?"

"Clear my name so I can go for walks outside the Tower perimeter with Marshall."

"Not just the perimeter but anywhere you like. Because the house arrest would lift with your name being cleared. Actually…...I'm lifting the house arrest. I know it wasn't you. But if you go outside the Tower, please be careful. We're doing everything we can to clear your name. This is from the Director of the CSIU himself."

"Yes sir." Rocky said.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy^^. Cyber out!**


End file.
